


Taokaka Put in Her Place

by xmrsmoothx



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmrsmoothx/pseuds/xmrsmoothx
Summary: Taokaka gets hurt, and pounded, and turned into a cock slut. Done as commission.
Kudos: 8





	Taokaka Put in Her Place

Taokaka was crawling around on the worn wooden floor, bumping her knees and bashing her elbows against table legs and people’s legs. Every so often she found a little crumb or snack or something to pop into her fang-filled mouth and then move along. Her heavy, round butt shook back and forth as she crawled, giving the tavern patrons a pleasant peek under her short dress, at the warm, squishy cleft of her fat ass – her, of course, oblivious to this exposure.  
It’s not great food, but it’s something! , she thought to herself, grumbling from being forced to search for scraps. The smell of sweat, beer, and hot food made her tummy rumble, and motivated her even more to find something good to eat! After failing to pay attention for a few seconds, she bumped her forehead against a heavy, thick pillar. Upon looker closer, Taokaka discovered that it was in fact a leg. Such a big guy, he can probably spare some food, right?  
She poked her head up, between the enormous pair of legs, mewling with the effort to peek out from under the table. “Hey, mister, can Tao have some of your food? Pretty please?” She whined.  
Her eyes met a grave-looking, stern face. Where Taokaka was expecting an orc or some other very large type of creature, it was what appeared to be a human – a very large, pale, and quite intimidating man, at that. His stunning platinum hair and, from what she could see under his scary-looking armour, thick muscle gave him an air of regality and pure power. Her sentence caught in her throat as she absorbed a steel-cold glare, but she wasn’t ready to cower yet.  
“Hey, come on, answer Tao! Don’t be mean… Tao will take the snacks if she has to! Tao’ll fight you for them, she’s a great warrior!” And so she did, doing her best to crawl up from under the table, and started beating on the man’s chest with her pillowy, sleeve-covered paws. The blows, though not completely meaningless, were like being hit with feathers to the man. With one fluid motion, he slammed his flagon of booze down and swung his arm over to Taokaka, catching her dainty throat in an unbreakable grip. His armoured gauntlet clamped around her neck and started cutting off her air supply; all she could do was gasp and choke out nonsense syllables as she was lifted out from under the table, almost passing out from the handling.  
“My name isn’t ‘mister’, you indolent animal. It’s Leon.” The huge man boomed at her. “I was going to just ignore you, but… you’re so very annoying, and…”  
He uses his free hand to slice a rip down her sweater’s chest; immediately, the stressed fabric bursts open in the front, her bountiful breasts pouring out of the opening. The expanse of creamy, brown skin was shining with sweat from Taokaka’s time on the floor in the hot tavern; a pair of big brown areolae peeked out generously from under the skimpy red bikini that just barely held in her titties, showing off a lewd bulge from the pair of juicy nipples that hid just underneath. The remaining flesh of her chest bulged lewdly out from under the bikini strings, seemingly threatening to bust at any time.  
“And… you look like very fine breeding stock.” He muses, adding a malicious chuckle before releasing her throat. She dropped down back between his legs, catching her breath, taking in big lungfuls of air. Shortly she noticed her chest cooling off, and yelped as she reached to cover her nudity. Before she could make herself decent, though, Leon reached down toward her. His huge hand, with a firm grip around her skull, thrust her head down toward his crotch; her eyes immediately rolled back, her tongue lolling out, when she smelled, and felt, the strong, manly scent and dominant aura of his nethers.  
“U-um… T-Tao is sorry… she’ll go now… s-sorry…” The catgirl managed to squeak out. She struggled to pull her face away from the musk, but couldn’t budge against the monster hand.  
“No, no… you’re not going anywhere, little girl.” With this, her fate was simply sealed. Leon unhooked the codpiece on his armour, letting loose the most monstrous cock and balls the squishy young woman had ever seen. The thick length of the mostly-soft penis hung down above her head, and the pair of heavy nuts hung down on either side of her face, filling her head with pure alpha smell. Her face was mashed into his package, his pheromones rubbed all over her face, into her nose and mouth, and sticking to her brain. Her skinny arms and slim, pretty legs flailed around as she almost suffocated underneath his shaft.  
He slowly dragged her face upwards, along his fat, veiny cock; by the time her head was pressed up against the foreskin-sheathed head of his huge member, it was most of the way erect, pulsating with hot, violent blood and blushing her cheeks pinkish-red just by being near her. Almost passing out, she took deep breaths, but each inhale just drove the thick stink of the dominant meat into her lungs more, demoralizing her, sapping her energy to resist, and filling her chest with an unbearably hot, sickening feeling of pathetic femininity.  
Still without saying a word, Leon pried open her toothy mouth with a lethal-looking finger (not hard; her jaw was weak, especially thanks to her debased mental state) and urged the tip of his almost-hard dick into her terrified mouth. As always, her attempts to wrench away were squashed immediately; he firmly forced his turgid cock head into her mouth, shooting a bolt of pain into her foggy mind as her jaw dislocated to accommodate the huge tip. Inch after inch, he fed the length of his monster down her throat, until it was stuffed about three-fourths into her stretched-out mouth and neck. A thick, cylindrical bulge had formed in her chest, leading from her collarbones down to her tummy, where the end of his cock distended her athletic, slim abdomen.  
Somehow not out of oxygen yet, Taokaka was beginning to feel faint. A fluttery feeling coursed over her body repeatedly, each pulse of her heart feeling like a sparkly spell cast over her erogenous zones, which seemed… a bit more in number and extent than normal. Her nipples and cunt, of course, tingled with a faint heat, but so did her pink, virgin anus, the skin of her curvy ass and thighs, and surprisingly enough, her stretched-out, cocksleeve throat. Unconsciously, her hands went from pushing back against Leon’s massive bulk to hanging by her sides, then without her knowing it, stroking over her body, running along her perfect tits and thick, gorgeous thighs. Her hand even dipped into her panties once or twice, before a new shock brought her out of her stupor.  
Leon grasped his hands around Taokaka’s toned belly, the points of his gauntlet fingers bruising her tender, nubile flesh. Slowly at first, he lifted her up, her mouth sliding up the length of his penis; her adorable little fangs scraped against his shaft but couldn’t be less affecting; his thick skin was like steel against her impotent capabilities. When her mouth had finally reached his tip, and her once-mischievous lips had formed a seal around the rim of his glans, he forcefully slammed her down onto his cock again, skewering her taut body down to the hilt before she could even take a full breath.  
A gurgle and a sputter was all that came out of Taokaka’s mouth, and seconds later, he was sliding her up and down the length of his meat, slamming her face into his hot, sweaty crotch and then lifting her up to do it again, using her body like a living fuck-hole. His hands, wrapped fast around her lithe midsection, formed a tight hole that jerked his cock off from outside her body. Taokaka was limply hanging, being manhandled with such force that she had no energy to resist or even participate. Slowly, and painfully, the glittery, foggy sensation of heat in her esophagus came back, then grew stronger and stronger. Thick, sweet milk dripped out of her fattening nipples, dampening her bikini top and dripping out onto her legs. Her red panties darkened and dampened with a relentless stream of juice. She could no longer deny the incredible feelings taking over her anatomy.  
Why’s Tao feel like this? W… what’s happening to Tao’s body?  
Her thoughts swirled with denial and fear, but her entire body was whispering, then chanting, then screaming at her a feeling of raw pleasure. The pain and humiliation of being used like an onahole was still there, but the tingly, lovely feeling of sex had infected her whole body, centered on her throat, skewered down to her gut with cock.  
Onlookers in the tavern were, at this point, stunned by the level of sexual violence happening in broad daylight. Not one person made a move to stop things, whether it was because of Leon’s fearsome reputation, his intimidating aura, or simply because they enjoyed watching the brutal dicking of a hot, dumb bimbo who had annoyed them so many times. Taokaka knew she was delighting in the attention, even though she didn’t want to; the feeling of being humiliatingly face-raped in front of a bunch of people, some of which had mutual respect for her, was absolutely devastating. She felt like worthless dirt, being turned into nothing more than a cock socket for this giant, beautiful, perfect man. She would no longer be a pillar of the community, or a great warrior; she was simply a hole to fill. The only sounds for her to make were gagging, sputtering, and coughing, as she was repeatedly violated by the only rod she would ever have from now on.  
Leon’s speed of mouth-fucking increased, and he leaned his head back, reclining and manipulating his fucktoy with a single hand while taking a gulp of beer. Just as he seemed to be straining, ready to burst, Taokaka was feeling it too, the burning in her hot body just about to erupt. Like a pot of cooking soup, the bubbling in her tummy boiled over, and spilled out. A squirt of girl-juice sprayed out of her vulva, soaking her panties and dripping out onto her body and the floor and furniture. A few seconds later, Leon had slid her off of his monster, holding her by a fistful of her sensitive ears. The painful, derogatory sensation of being held up by her most intimate parts stabbed into her brain with all the others, turning her into even more dumb, malleable mush. Her tongue lolled out and her eyes may as well have rattled around in their sockets as she dangled there, her mouth hanging open, dripping a mixture of her saliva and Leon’s thick, sticky pre-cum off of the tip of her agile (but currently worthless and lolling) tongue.  
The huge man dropped her onto the floor, adding more bruises to her knees and elbows, giving him a small bit of glee. He kicked her, firmly, in the ribs, enticing her to sit up, coming face to face with his fully-erect dick. The cockhead was mostly exposed, a small length of foreskin covering the rim of the tip. More godlike musk wafted off of it into Taokaka’s face, sticking on her tongue with the rest of it, coating her teeth, and stinging her throat.  
“Clean it,” he spoke. A simple command, but spoken with enough authority to topple a mountain.  
With her mind still swimming, Taokaka found herself pressing her pillowy breasts up against his shaft, their bulk squishing around its pulsating length. With the pressure, her bikini snapped about the middle, its sides flinging away, leaving her breasts an enormous pile of milky pudding suffocating the enormous cock in their grasp. Her pretty, plump nipples, exposed and hardened, slid along the length and tickled each other every so often.  
Taokaka’s mouth still hung open, her brain dazed and her respiratory passages filled with an intoxicating fog that kept her huffing and crying, dragging her tongue up and down the thick veins throbbing next to her face. Her mouth latched onto the tip of Leon’s dick, the firm foundation giving her a comfortable place to suck to, perhaps, keep her grounded in reality.  
Slow and infantile, her diminutive head slid along the intimidating cockhead, making circles around the purplish glans. Her tongue reached the lip of his foreskin, sliding underneath the thick skin and digging up plenty of smegma. Out of obedience, or just hunger, she eagerly lapped up the filth, her tongue scooping mouthfuls of dried sweat and skin and semen into her mouth. When she’d lapped up most of the grime, something in her head told her she was done, and she sat back on her haunches, her mouth open, with a heap of dick cheese visible sitting on her tongue. With her incredible bust hanging down to her thighs, wiggling back and forth, she chewed the smegma into a paste, pausing a few times to open up, swallow a bit, and say “ahhhh”.  
The glistening penis stood thick as her leg in front of her, smelling like sex, bile, and man-musk. She stared up at Leon, her eyes foggy with lust and humiliation, and tilted her head to the side, seemingly thinking about something – or her neck was simply weak from being such a pathetic little bitch, like the rest of her now-noodly muscles.  
Without an indication from her man, Taokaka started to climb up between his legs, mewling pathetically, headed for a place on his lap. Her tiny, catlike form was a lot like a cat, slowly curling up into the huge demon’s abdomen. Before she could get comfortable, though, a massive pair of hands reached underneath her generous butt, getting a handful of jiggling fat in the process. Bits of her fat ass squeezed out between his fingers, like a ball of dough being kneaded. She was lifted by her rump, dripping drool from her mouth and cunt onto the floor and the muscled legs beneath her.  
Before she knew it, her ass was hanging over the tip of that monster cock, its round head pressed right up against her perineum. She was sat face-to-face with Leon now, the length of his penis enough to boost her up to eye level.  
“Mmmmugh…. ? Haah…” groaned Taokaka, gibberish spilling from her mouth in confusion and arousal. She wasn’t really grasping the situation, until his glaring, smoldering face looked her in the eyes, and he opened his mouth.  
“Looks like you’re about ready to breed, bitch,” he growled. Her eyes opened a bit wider, the words clearing a rugged path through her mind-fog. Her tongue lolled out a bit but she managed to choke out a few words.  
“Fffffuck… yes…” she cooed, looking down to see the dick soon to be forced into her.  
His strong hands wrapped around her waist, Leon slid her down onto his member without warning. Her head thrown back, she could only gape open her mouth silently as her tongue lolled out and her eyes bounced around in her head. A cylindrical bulge tunnelled up from her stretched-out cunt to her upper chest, sliding between her voluminous titties. The head of his cock had, in one fell motion, rammed up her vaginal canal, rammed through her cervix, and bottomed out in her womb, distending her entire bodily shape around the thick meat-rod. As his heart beat rhythmically, the pump of his blood caused his cock to pulsate, which in turn was visible through Taokaka’s thin, taut tummy. Her mouth periodically gurgled, drooling up sweet saliva and smiling with ecstasy.  
His hands, wrapped tight around her waist, (and therefore his shaft) began to slide the fuck-hole of a woman up and down his rock-hard member. Her pussy clung to his cock, a thin sleeve of labia dragging up and down, fitting tightly to his veiny surface. Over and over, the bulge made its way up and down her chest and belly. She unconsciously reached to fondle her breasts, squeezing her nipples and letting gooey, creamy milk seep out, dripping down the underside of her huge udders onto her master’s lap. Being squeezed so, her tits formed a wonderful seal around the pole within her, providing a tight, warm, fertile titfuck to him as she was used as an onahole.  
Leon’s speed of fucking gradually increased, until he was pounding into Taokaka with vigorous speed, his meat slamming in and out of her destroyed womb once a second and then more. Her face was a blur of pleasure and pain, her body being reshaped into a fuck-hole with no chance of ever going back to normal, her tongue flopping up and down with each thrust, and her tits flinging and spraying milk about the whole tavern.  
As the speed of the raping was nearing its peak, the great man suddenly slammed Taokaka down to the hilt on his massive cock, bottoming out flawlessly in her jellified body. He pumped up into her, then held breathlessly still for a moment. A couple heartbeats (and irresistible pulses) later, he groaned, a full-throated growl that shook the floor, but still belying strength and restraint – not an animal, but a king, making his decree.  
Taokaka’s scream filled the tavern next, her trembling cries sounding like a cat in heat (and, well, that’s a bit what her situation was!) as she was filled – the thick, virile cum of her new master flooding her uterus. The steaming jizz quickly filled the available volume in her stretched womb, starting to balloon out her taut tummy into a distended sack. Soon her belly was big enough that she looked pregnant, then that she looked pregnant with twins, then triplets, then more – her gigantic gut, full of the stickiest, most fertile semen ever shot, hung down from her body like a quivering balloon. Spurts of cum seeped out of even the vice-grip her labia made around the base of his cock, dripping down his balls onto the filthy floor below. Without question, the oatmeal-thick seed that now coated every single bit of her womb had burrowed into her ovaries, and impregnated her with who-knows-how-many children.  
• • •  
All in the tavern could get a good look at the lewd, but intensely attractive girl kneeling on the floor – she was on display, a status symbol and a show of force by her owner.  
Taokaka’s tender nipples were pierced by a pair of big golden hoop rings that pulled them down, belying the substantial weight in the jewellery. Her nipples dripped with a bit of fresh blood, mixed in with the goopy milk that continually seeped out of her teats. The rings were tied together with a golden chain that connected them, itself latched to a leash held by her master.  
Leon sat on the too-small tavern chair, eating and drinking what he’d been feasting on before as though nothing had changed. His mammoth cock hung down between his legs, cooling off after its encounter with Taokaka, and giving her something to worship. Her slender arms wrapped around its shaft, stroking up and down, slowly, absently, as she sat beside her lord’s chair. Her head swam with psychic fog, and to outside observers a cloud of bluish-purplish energy seemed to surround her noggin, seemingly conjuring hearts in her pupils, and forcing her tongue to loll out of her mouth yet again, licking the surface of her master’s cock every so often out of respect, lust, and love.  
The catgirl’s tummy was still distended, this time indicating a growing pregnancy. With the incredibly potent, virile seed, she was cultivating a pregnancy that grew with more vigor than any regular one. Of course, her womb was still packed with thick, smelly seed, but less than before, as everyone could see: ropes and bubbles of jizz dripped continually out of her still somewhat-gaping pussy, forming a lewd puddle around her kneeling legs. She rubbed her belly with a free hand, moaning and mewling with pleasure, feeling (emotionally and physically) the growing motherhood that had been forced into her.  
With great pleasure, she displayed a fresh, reddened tattoo on her bare ass: it read “LEON’S SLUT”, as though stamped across her cheeks like no more than a piece of breeding meat, a livestock cow! And there was no doubt it was visible to all – she’d long before exchanged her girly red panties for bottomlessness, letting her raped cunt air out and throb with pleasure uncovered, and her fat ass rise and fall with her breath and heartbeat in the stifling, humid tavern air that smelt of sex and physical exercise. An observer would be remiss, too, to not mention the size of her rump – it had grown to massive proportions, to a size that likely weighed her down, a huge, round pile of fat that jiggled with the slightest perturbance, and added beautifully to her sexed-up, motherly shape.  
Without question, Tao’s heaving breasts were the most obvious centerpiece of the place. They’d ballooned to an even bigger size than her tremendously busty level before – she displayed now a pair of, unquestionably, the biggest titties in town, huge hot-air-balloon sized (at least, it felt that way to an observer!) boobs that throbbed with lust and pain: pain from their new growth and the fresh, tender piercings that impaled her nipples.  
Seemingly perfectly content worshipping her master’s cock and balls, the catgirl every so often pulled herself away from the beautiful, perfect package to share her thoughts with the tavern.  
“H…. hi, everyone! Tao is soooo happy with Master’s amazing cock, and his godlike seed inside her!” she announced. Rubbing a hand on her tummy, she continued, “Tao is happy forever being Leon’s sex slave kittygirl! She’ll be owned by him for as long as she lives, living to suck down his cum and get pregnant with his sperm! So, everyone should know that about Tao! She’s a permanent catslut rape-hole, and don’t forget it!”


End file.
